Enryaku Tsunayashiro
|age =966 |birthday = October 31st |height =6'9"; 205.74cm |weight =276 lbs. |residence =Soul Society |affiliation = 1st Division Gotei 13 Tsunayashiro Family |occupation = of the 1st Division of the Gotei 13 |education = |alias = |epithet = |relatives =Hakuchi Tsunayashiro (grandfather) |mentor =Hakuchi Tsunayashiro (former) |student = |shikai =Hagetaka |bankai =Kōshitsu no Fushoku |resurrección = |primum = |ultimus = |leitmotif = |debut =Unnamed Bleach Story }} Enryaku Tsunayashiro (綱屋城 延暦, Tsunayashiro Enryaku) is the of the Gotei 13, along with being the of the First Division. Initially, the Tsunayashiro Family had plans in making him the next head of the family, but he refused to follow family traditions, preferring to follow in his grandfather's footsteps of becoming a . Enryaku was given the position by his grandfather via the Trial by Combat requirement, one that the former Captain Commander, Hakuchi Tsunayashiro, setup, wishing to retire from his position in the most honorable way he could think of: one final battle. Personality Relationships History Equipment Powers & Abilities *' ': A natural genius when it comes to Kidō, along with being trained by the former Captain Commander, Enryaku has shown that he is more than enough potent, holding the uncommon ability of casting more than one Kidō spell at a time. He has also shown that he does not need an incantation for Kidō spells, keeping their potency. However, he seems to have some difficulties when it comes to using Level 99 Kidō spells at their normal potency, if they had an incantation on them, claiming that he is still not a master at Kidō. *' ': Without the need of releasing his from its dormant state, Enryaku has shown to effortlessly overwhelm the majority of opponents he's come into contact with just his blade. Being trained by the former Captain Commander, Enryaku possesses several different schools of Zanjutsu training, one of which is the usage of . He has claimed that Zanjutsu has always been a natural thing for him, always excelling within the art of the blade over anything else he's been taught. *' ': Enryaku is easily the fastest being within Soul Society, however many of the other Captains that compete for the title of fastest do not include him in the mixture, as they deem it to be unfair within the competition. *' ': Being the Captain Commander, Enryaku boasts the highest amount of Spiritual Pressure within the entirety of Soul Society. By expelling it, Enryaku can break free from restraints, such as from spells, eliminate structures slowly, force others to bow down to him, among much more. His reiatsu is a dark-hued red. **' ': Due to its very nature, Enryaku gained mastery over his , as to not cause unnecessary harm to his subordinates or otherwise. Upon its release, his Spiritual Pressure begins to take form of a monstrous-like beast that causes for most people that gaze upon it to become paralyzed, fall ill, or quite possibly die from its mere presence. Similar situations like these happen if one were to gaze into Enryaku's eyes, immediately causing for fear to well up in them and die from it. If he released the entirety of his Spiritual Pressure, it could be felt throughout the entirety of Soul Society, often causing for people to pass out and/or get sick from being overwhelmed. This effect becomes more potent to those that are closer to Enryaku. It is through this mastery that Enryaku can manipulate the acidic liquid, and apply it, save for , giving him the element of acid, even if his is sealed. Zanpakutō Hagetaka (禿鷹, The Vulture) is the of Enryaku Tsunayashiro. In its dormant state, it appears as a basic katana, one with a sapphire guard, black colored hilt-wrapping and a white sheath. *Hagetaka's form is released upon the command of "Melt the Bindings" (バインディングを溶かす, Baindingu o Tokasu). Upon activation, a lone, red eyeball forms behind Enryaku and Hagetaka begins to secrete an acidic substance from its blade constantly. The Shikai functions in two ways, in which both methods seem to be ineffective against Enryaku and Hagetaka. Upon returning to its sealed state, the damage Enryaku makes is returned to normal, but the Reishi itself cannot be recovered via this method. **In Hagetaka's case, it will constantly produce and absorb within the area, however the production speed is slower than the absorption speed. Enryaku claims that Hagetaka can choose to do one or the other, instead of always doing both, but due to it being fickle, it will choose what it wants to do. It is the manifestation of Enryaku's , Hagetaka. However, it seems to only appear as an eyeball upon its summoning, where it's only a small portion of its true form. Hagetaka has displayed the ability to roam without Enryaku's guidance, having a will of its own, but is unable to speak in this state. The eyeball it appears as is referred to as the "core" by Enryaku, however what this means is unknown. Hagetaka is able to form beings, similar, but smaller, in appearance to the "core", Enryaku refers to as "sub-cores", to which he explains are the remains of beings felled by Hagetaka. Using the Reishi it collects, it is able to take form of various appearances, a power that the sub-cores have as well, and attack via these methods. Its primary choice of weaponry is shooting a red laser-like attack, something similar to a , one that seemingly incinerates whatever it comes into contact with its acidic substance. The core and sub-cores of Hagetaka hold , as well as being amplified by the Reishi as a form of defense from attacks. **In Enryaku's case, however, he is able to control the vicious liquid produced by Hagetaka and strike with it, allowing for manipulation it in any manner he so chooses. The acidic substance is capable of melting virtually any structure, including beings, with the addition of also eradicating the presence of Reishi in its normal capacity. Using Hagetaka and its subordinates, Enryaku is able to bounce off attacks from each of them, similar to a mirror. There does not seem to be any sort of limitation on what he can bounce off of the constructs, but Enryaku tends to prefer bouncing off Kido attacks on unsuspecting opponents. With every swing of his sword, the Reishi in the area begins to lose its property of being useful, and instead something that's harmful. As the Reishi changes, the more area of attack Enryaku gains. :Hagetaka: Aka (禿鷹赤, The Vulture: Red) allows for Enryaku to bathe himself in the acidic blood of his fallen victims, turning the substance into a red hue. By releasing his , even in small quantities, Enryaku can explode his Reitasu, subsequently exploding the substance that is clad on him into a large radius, destroying anything within its explosion radius. :Hagetaka: Murasakino (禿鷹紫の, The Vulture: Purple) is one of the most potent powers of Hagetaka, one that Enryaku can decide if he wants to activate immediately upon its activation or not. Along with the creation of Hagetaka and Enryaku's Zanpakutō being bathed in an acidic property, the Reishi one mile away from Enryaku, in all directions, save for above, begins to gain an acidic property, changing its very form as seemingly non-existent to a vicious purple liquid. Enryaku refers to this as a "colosseum", one that will continue to close in on the battlefield as the battle continues. Because Enryaku does not have to worry about falling prey to the effects of this ability, he simply watches helplessly as his opponent attempts to escape. The purple color is the default color of Hagetaka's acidic liquid. First Division Symbol.png|Hagetaka in its basic Shikai state Hagetaka Zanpakutō Spirit Shikai 1 Full.png|Hagetaka Drone Trivia *Enryaku Tsunayashiro uses the design of Charlotte Katakuri from the One Piece series. *Like the other First Division members, Enryaku's first name is derived from the Enryaku Era in Japan. *The designs of Hagetaka are mostly based off of the Reaverbots from the Mega Man series. Its true form uses the design of Gohdan from The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. *Enryaku's birthday falls on the same day as Halloween. Coincidentally, Halloween is his favorite Human World holiday, causing for him to dress up on that day. *Credit to Cy for the English, Kanji and Romaji for Enryaku's Shikai and Bankai. Category:Captain Category:Captain Commander Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Shinigami Category:Noble